english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney DuckTales (2017)
Disney DuckTales is an American animated television series developed by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones for Disney XD. Produced by Disney Television Animation, the series is a reboot of the original 1987 series Disney's DuckTales. The series premiered on September 23, 2017. With the Voice Talents of *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey Duck *Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck *Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck *Kate Micucci as Webbigail Vanderquack *Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt (ep14) *Andrea Libman as Bramble (ep11) *April Winchell as Black Heron (ep16) *Arturo Del Puerto as Panchito Pistoles (ep25) *B.D. Wong as Toad Liu Hai (ep5) *Bassem Youssef as Sabaf (ep7), Toth-Ra (ep7) *Beck Bennett as Aquarioon Announcer (ep5), Jr. Woodchuck 2 (ep15), Launchpad McQuack *Bernardo de Paula as José Carioca (ep25) *Bill Fagerbakke as Present (ep27) *Bobby Moynihan as Bro 3 (ep18), Bro-Y Dude (ep17), Mummy (ep7), Pirate 2 (ep19) *Carlos Alazraqui as Hot Tubber (ep8), Salesman (ep8), Tourist (ep8) *Catherine Tate as Magica De Spell *Chris Diamantopoulos as Storkules *Corey Burton as B.U.D.D.Y. (ep10), Ludwig Von Drake (ep16), The Liquidator (ep10) *Cree Summer as Amunet (ep7), Mummies (ep7), Pink Terra-Firmian (ep4) *Danny Pudi as Pirate 1 (ep19) *David Kaye as Duckworth, Rhutt Betlah (ep27) *David Tennant as Hat Pirate (ep19) *Eric Bauza as Announcer (ep5), Bad Attitude Beagle (ep3), Benevolent Beagle (ep3), Big Time Beagle, Botched Job Beagle (ep3), Bottle Beagle (ep3), Bouncer Beagle, Bungle Beagle (ep3), Burger Beagle, Captain Farley Foghorn (ep27), Dealer (ep5), Funso Doll (ep26), Grandpappy Beagle (ep27), Nik Nokturne (ep12), Random Employees (ep6), Security Guard (ep6), Tailor (ep5), The DéJà Vu Beagles (ep3), The Friendlies (ep3), The Longboard Taquito Beagles (ep3), The Meanies (ep3) *Fred Tatasciore as Burrito Salesperson (ep7), Charybdis (ep9), Gyropuddlians (ep22), Ligeia (ep9), Mummy (ep7), Red Terra-Firmian (ep4), Theater Manager (ep4) *Grey Griffin as Mann (ep24) *Jack McBrayer as Past (ep27) *Jaime Camil as Don Karnage (ep19) *Jason Marsden as Funso (ep1), Host (ep1), Manager (ep1) *Jennifer Hale as Duck Mom (ep17), Heiress (ep5), Oceanika (ep23), Padisco Dealer (ep5), Wheel Attendant (ep5) *Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck (ep10) *Jim Rash as Bulby (ep17), Gyro Gearloose *John DiMaggio as Fisher (ep24) *John Gemberling as Doofus Drake (ep15) *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks *Julie Bowen as Penumbra (ep28) *Kari Wahlgren as Astronaut (ep28), Bank Manager (ep17), Coffee Cart Woman (ep25), Crying Boy (ep26), Intercom (ep17), Roxanne Featherly, Waitress (ep25) *Kate Micucci as Mummy (ep7) *Keith Ferguson as Auctioneer (ep16), Bro 2 (ep18), Diego (ep17), Duck Waiter (ep14), Duke Baloney (ep24), Flintheart Glomgold, General Store Owner (ep14), Johnny, Megavolt (ep10), News Announcer (ep17), Pirate Intern (ep19), Randy, Security Guard (ep6), Tiger (ep11), Twin #1 (ep17), Ugly Mug (ep19), Usher (ep6) *Kimberly D. Brooks as Hardtack Hattie (ep19), One-Eyed Linda (ep19), Peg Leg Meg (ep19) *Kimiko Glenn as Lena *Keone Young as Delivery Man (ep1), Game Voice (ep1) *Lance Reddick as Lunaris (ep28) *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck *Marc Evan Jackson as Bradford Buzzard *Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle *Michael Bell as Quackerjack (ep10) *Michael Chiklis as Zeus (ep9) *Natasha Rothwell as Zan Owlson (ep24) *Nia Vardalos as Selene (ep9) *Paget Brewster as Della Duck *Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander (ep5) *Robin Atkin Downes as Falcon Graves (ep6) *Russi Taylor as Young Donald (ep27) *Sam Riegel as Gavin (ep18), No-Name The Nameless Parrot (ep19), Stinky Boot (ep19), Tenderfeet (ep18), Two-Toed Jack (ep19) *Selenis Leyva as Officer Cabrera (ep17) *Susanne Blakeslee as Gyropuddlians (ep22), Lock Pick Lady (ep2), Mrs. Quackfaster (ep2), Secretary (ep2) *Tara Platt as Jr. Woodchuck 3 (ep15), Maid (ep15) *Tara Strong as Briar (ep11) *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley, Server (ep1) *Tom Kenny as Cousin Fethry (ep23) *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Yuri Lowenthal as Butler (ep15), DT-87 (ep15), Jr. Woodchuck 1 (ep15) Category:Cartoons Category:2017 Cartoons